Tuberculosis
by eatcatbuffet
Summary: Minor TayuKimi Tayuya Kimimaro. Minor swearing and blood. Kimimaro doesn't know why he kills the doctor nearly every single time, maybe it's because he'd piss off Tayuya some by being the drug prescriber? Who knows? Funny stuff.


**saladshla**: Just a quick notice for everyone; **I'm changing my name** to _eatcatbuffet_, so when you search me up as _KagayakuBoshi_, you won't find nada. Also, because I'm silly, my author's notes will be placed under 'saladshla' mm'kay? :) minor TayuKimi for you all. Minor swearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuberculosis<strong> by eatcatbuffet

* * *

><p>Machines beep. Clocks tick. His breathing pump goes up and down. The assistant's pen scribbles haphazardly over the paper. The fluid bag on his left drips more glucose into his veins.<p>

Click. Tok. Flick.

Kimimaro's bed sheets rustled, he moved and bent his knee around, did not want to end up with a pair of half asleep legs. It doesn't matter if he's out of action for the moment, but as a loyal ninja to Orochimaru, he felt the need to be prepared to jump from his bed and kneel by his master's feet at any time.

The doctor tuts at something he's written and crossed his notes out. The pen scratched the surface, irritating Kimimaro. _Scccrrrrtch_.

Bip. Bip. Beep.

His monitor beeps as his heart spurts more blood through his body at a faster rate. The doctor is alarmed. He doesn't have to do much else to aggravate him before Kimimaro kills him. He leans forward, propped himself up with his elbow.

"Hey now Kimimaro-sama! You need to rest!" the doctor sets his notepad down and scurries to the side of his bed. All it took Kimimaro was to push his elbow socket out of the way and shove the blunt edge of his forearm bone through the man's throat. The man gasped and fell to the floor with a crumpled thump, spraying some of the covers crimson.

The doctor's ballpoint pen rolled from the slope of his seat and clattered to the floor.

Kimimaro is indifferent. Orochimaru-sama will understand. He only wants to serve his master to the fullest, not sit in the sickbay. His dull grey eyes turn to the person leaning against the doorframe.

Tayuya's body outlines are lit up by the green light's from his monitor and the other floating tubes in the room. Her arms are crossed, face casual as she eyed the corpse on the floor.

"You know, maybe it wasn't so good to kill'm, what with him being the one to prescribe the drugs and all, fucktard." she quipped.

He didn't react, just wanted to observe. She was overly rude, but as long as she knew where her loyalties lay, he'd put up with her. Tayuya's black eyes looked a luminous lime in the dark light. Tayuya and her drugs, being addicted to them would stand in the way of serving Orochimaru. She walked into the room, roused. She stopped in front of his bed, standing in the various puddles of blood.

"Though I do like the colour of those sheets, ..." she leered with interest. She eyed the covers and then glanced at his face. "Though you do know that if I hadn't bothered to check up on your sorry ass you wouldn't have gotten your sodding meds right?"

Kimimaro gave her a pointed look. Held his hand out to her. Didn't say anything. Not an order, not a beg. Tayuya sighed and shoved a thick packet of blue and white pills into his hand. He hoped that she didn't notice how the heart monitor's noise picked up when her fingers brushed and rubbed against his as she handed the medication to him.

"Fuck you." she grumbled. "If it weren't for me you'd be fucking _dead_ yeah? _Dead_. Fucking. Stone. Cold. _Dead._"

It wasn't a threat. Kimimaro knew that she'd come, always did. Though it didn't justify why he had to kill the doctor nearly every single time. As she was about to turn and leave, whipping his face with some red strands of hair, he gripped her hand, so she couldn't move away. She stared at him long and hard, waiting for him to say something. He wouldn't hold her if he wasn't going to do anything, because then she'd swear up a fucking storm, like she'd do with the fatso.

"Anytime," He said, with somewhat of a wry smirk on his face. "bitch."

* * *

><p><em>"Ooh that settles it corpse-boy! This is fucking <em>on_!"  
><em>


End file.
